Game Survival Akatsuki
by Deidara-Inuzuka
Summary: Diez jugadores y un Dios. ¿Que pasaría si tuvieras la oportunidad de convertirte en Dios? Pero para convertirte en Dios tendrá que sobrevivir solo uno y utilizar sus diarios. ¡Es hora de que comience el juego! Muere o sobrevive


"_**Game Survival Akatsuki"**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los derechos reservados a Kishimoto Masashi-sensei y la inspiración de esta historia pertenecen al creador de Mirai Nikki._

_**Géneros: **__Drama y aventura.___

_**Advertencias: **__Posible OoC._

_**Deidara-Inuzuka: **__Aquí les vengo a decirle lo que me inspiró a hacer esta historia es el manga Mirai Nikki, me lo leí todo. Además que el opening me gusto mucho y pensé ¿Si los Akatsuki estuvieran en mundo como el de Mirai Nikki? ¿Quién ganaría? Me pasó eso por la cabeza y decidí mezclarlos. Bueno seguro no les gusta pero igual aquí les va xD y si no han leído Mirai Nikki, se los recomiendo, es bueno, aunque no me agradaron los protas._

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Capitulo uno:**

**Diez miembros y los diarios**

Un lugar oscurecido y lúgubre, daba un mal aspecto. El suelo era de color blanco, aunque un poco sucio. La luz alumbraba sobre una silla de madera donde estaba sentado un hombre con sonrisa picara. Tenía el cabello largo y azabache, sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su traje formal. Cruzó sus piernas mientras veía a otras sombras que los alumbraba la luz, pero a estos cuerpos no se les veía completamente nada, solo los ojos y la forma de su cuerpo. Eran 10 personas que estaban en las sombras en total. El hombre sentado extendió sus manos y se levantó.

―¡Bienvenidos sean todos a este _Game Survival_! ―exclamó con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

La luz invadió mas el cuarto, cada sombra estaba en un circulo que estaban conectados al círculo de mayor tamaño desde estaba el hombre de sonrisa picara. De igual a ninguno de los hombres se les podía ver.

―¿_Game Survival_? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―habló una de las sombras, esta tenia ojos de color miel y al parecer pequeña estatura y por su voz era un hombre.

―¡Maldición! ¿En dónde estamos? ―habló esta vez otro hombre pero de ojos violeta y estatura alta.

―Calma, calma. Todo a su debido tiempo ―dijo el hombre con voz calmada―. Un Game Survival es un juego de supervivencia, como lo dice su nombre. Y están en, ¿Cómo podría decirlo? La habitación de Dios, o mejor dicho, mi habitación.

―¿Dios? Estas de broma ―habló un hombre de ojos grises en espiral.

―Sí, aunque no lo crean yo soy Dios ―explicó―. Y este es el Game Survival para convertirse en Dios y hacer… Lo que quieras con este mundo.

―Convertirse en Dios… ―dijo nuevamente el de ojos de espiral.

―¿Y cómo nos convertiremos en Dios? ―comentó por primera vez un hombre alto de ojos verdes y rojos.

―Pues es un Game Survival ¿Cómo piensan que sería? ―bromeó―. Obviamente matando a los otros contrincantes, y… El único que quede se convertirá el Dios del nuevo mundo.

La habitación estaba más que callada, las sombras se miraban entre sí. El hombre estaba mas que feliz por la reacción de dichas sombras.

―¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Esto sí que es interesante, hum! ¡Voy a mostrar mis obras de arte! ―rió un hombre que solo se le podía ver un ojo azul.

―Cada uno de ustedes fue elegido especialmente para pertenecer al _"Game Survival Akatsuki"_, y como habrán notado todos, sus diarios pueden predecir el futuro, todos fueron elegidos por tener un diario muy interesante.

―Ya se me hacia extraño eso ―hablo un hombre de ojos carmesí.

―Siempre les llegara una predicción a los diarios que tenían anteriormente, dependiendo el tipo de diario que tenían así les llegara la predicción ―explicó el que se hacía llamar Dios.

―¿Y si deseamos dejar el juego? ―hablo esta vez una mujer de ojos grises.

―Serán asesinados especialmente por Dios ―señaló a la sombra que habló―. Hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

―Interesante ―habló un hombre de ojos blanquecinos.

―Ya que no se puede hacer nada, habrá que jugar ―dijo otro hombre pero de ojos dorados.

―Además a cada uno, como podrán ver en cada circulo donde están, hay un numero, eso será lo que los identifique.

―Entonces, ¿yo vengo siendo el número ocho? ―él de ojos color miel que miró suelo con dicho número.

―Yo soy el número uno ―comentó el de ojos con espirales.

―Soy el nueve, hum ―comentó el ojiazul.

―¡Oh! Tobi es el diez, Tobi tiene dos dígitos ―dijo alegre un hombre que no se le podía ver ninguno de los ojos pero como identidad es Tobi.

―¡Idiota, no digas tu identidad, hum! ―le gritó número nueve.

―¡JAJAAJAJA! ¡Es un completó idiota! ―rió el de ojos violeta que en él suelo decía número cuatro.

―Con que número nueve y diez se conocen, interesante ―dijo el hombre de ojos verdes con el número cinco en el suelo.

―Ya tenemos una pista para buscarlos ―dijo el chico de color miel.

―Mierda, hum ―fue último que pudo decir número nueve.

―…―él de ojos carmesí no dijo nada este tenía el número seis, y simplemente los miró a todos.

―Ay que ver que montaron todo un alboroto, que divertido ―soltó una risotada el hombre de ojos blancos que tenía el número tres en el suelo.

―Tenemos que participar en este juego ―habló el de ojos dorados que tenía el número siete.

―¡Qué bueno que todos se estén conociendo! ¡Eso es espectacular! Bueno ya que todos saben eso… ¡GAME START! ―chasqueó los dedos y las sombras se fueron desvaneciendo. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla―. A ver que me pueden dar estos chicos. ¿Quién se va a convertir en Dios? ¿Me pregunto cómo se mataran entre ellos? No puedo aguantar las ganas ―miró por toda la habitación pero ya no se encontraba nadie―. Es un poco aburrido estar aquí… ¿Deberia visitar su mundo de vez en cuando.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

La sombra de ojos azules despertó en su habitación, un poco asustado miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta que ya no estaba en esa extraña dimensión. Sus manos temblaron y las miró sorprendido y sonríe de lado. Se levantó de su cama y soltó una carcajada maniaca.

―¡Asombroso! ―exclamó levantando las manos―, ¡Les mostrare mi arte a esos idiotas y los explotare a todos!

El chico tenía alrededor de diecinueve años. Larga cabellera rubia que la dejaba caer toda detrás de su espalda y una parte de este cubría su ojo derecho. Andaba completamente de negro y tenía un extraño anillo en su dedo índice izquierdo de color azul. En la habitación donde se encontraba estaba todo desordenado. Su escritorio estaba lleno de diferentes herramientas, y bocetos de obras de arte. El cuarto tenía un color suave melocotón y un alfombrado rojo.

―¿hum? ¿Qué es este anillo? ―le miró y tenía un número nueve y era de color azul―. ¿Esto es lo que me identifica como jugador, eh? ―intenta quitárselo pero no puede lograrlo. Su dedo se tornó rojo―. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo? ¡Rayos!

―¡Senpai! ―entró un hombre a la habitación.

―¡Tobi! Quería hablar contigo, hum ―frunció el seño habló de forma seria.

―¿Qué paso, Senpai? ―dijo inocente.

El hombre tenía el cabello puntiagudo y de color negro. Una máscara naranja en espiral con solo un orificio por él cual este puede ver, este era el número diez por lo que se podía conocer. Su ropa era oscura a excepción de una bufanda verde, hasta unos guates negros tenia.

―¡IDIOTA! ―lo golpeó―, ¿Cómo pudiste dejarte en descubierto? ¿Acaso quieres que vengan por nosotros? ¡No entendiste lo que dijo ese tipo extraño! ―regañó y le señaló.

―Auch… ¿Eh? ¡Senpai también tiene uno! ―le mostró un anillo quitándose su guante de la mano izquierda. Su anillo estaba en el pulgar era con una piedra de color morado con un número diez lo demás era de color blanco, como el de número nueve.

―¿Tu también? Quedaremos mas al descubierto por esto ―miró su anillo―, o eso… ¡Es lo que quieren ellos! Malditos ―frunció el seño aun mas.

―¡Senpai no debe decir malas palabras! ―se quejó―, Tobi es un buen chico.

―No pensé que tú también estarías hasta que escuche tu voz, y había otras voces que se me hicieron conocidas ―dijo un poco pensativo con una mano en la quijada.

―¿Senpai está analizando? ¿Senpai está feliz?

Era cierto lo que decía número diez, puesto que su Senpai, estaba realmente feliz, ahora era el tiempo en que mostrara su extraño arte, además que controlar a todos siendo Dios sería muy interesante para aquel rubio ¿Pero qué haría el convirtiéndose en Dios? ¿Cambiaria eso el mundo?

―Bueno Tobi trabajemos juntos, hum, ó número Diez ―sonrió sádicamente.

―¡Sí número nueve-senpai! ―habló de forma chillona―. ¡Porque Tobi es un buen chico y hará feliz a Senpai!

―Mira que si sigues así te dirán gay ―dijo un poco asustado.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Un pelirrojo estaba en un escritorio terminando de armar un extraño cuerpo, parecía un maniquí. Estaba colocándole un pie para terminar. Este hombre era de baja estatura y sus ojos color miel y cabello rojo como lo es una manzana e igual de brillante y desordenado. La habitación donde se encontraba estaba oscurecida a excepción de la lámpara que alumbraba el escritorio, se podían notar varios cuerpos colgados en el techo y que se balanceaban.

―¡Listo! ―terminó de colocarle el pie―. ¡Esta lista! ¡Mi arte, una más a mi amada colección! Mi marioneta esta lista, ¿No te ves más bella así, Lilly?

Se acercó al rostro de aquella marioneta con ojos cafés y cabello largo y marrón oscuro. Su cuerpo estaba hecho con una madera fina y clara, con una ropa de color blanco. Su mesa estaba llena de sangre y tenía en su mesa varios instrumentos médicos y otros de artistas. Este era número ocho, como lo indicaba su anillo de color morado como en el pulgar izquierdo, como el chico llamado Tobi. Tocó el rostro de la marioneta suavemente.

―¿No prefieres estar en este cuerpo de marioneta? ―sonrió de lado― No te preocupes que en un momento podrás…

Miró sus manos y ese anillo. Su sonrisa incrementó al pensar lo que podría hacer al convertirse en Dios, como lo era ese hombre desconocido. No iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, convirtiéndose en el gobernador del mundo podía hacer cumplir su deseo.

Tomó delicadamente la mano de la marioneta Lilly.

―Moverte… ―dijo con melancolía y se levantó―. _"Yo me convertiré en Dios"_ No debo dejar esperar a mis contrincantes… No me gusta dejar esperar a la gente.

Tomó la chaqueta roja posicionada en la silla donde se encontraba sentado y cubrió su cuerpo con ella. Y se fue de aquel lugar con una sonrisa en la cara, mostrando que vivía en mansión, pero esta estaba un poco descuidada. Algunos cuadros estaban desgarrados y el lugar se veía lúgubre. Miró desde el segundo piso el primero, donde el suelo estaba desgarrado. El se encontraba ansioso de encontrar a su primer contrincante y cada vez estar más cerca de ser Dios.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

―Yo me convertiré en Dios…

―Sí.

Un hombre de cabello naranja miraba por la ventana de cristal de un edificio, y lo acompañaba una mujer de cabello azul suelto con una flor de origami en la cabeza. El hombre tenía perforaciones en todo el cuerpo y su rostro, llevaba ropa forma oscura. La mujer solo una perforación debajo del labio, esta llevaba un vestido negro con escote y corto, donde podían verse las curvas de su cuerpo y sus piernas esbeltas.

―Yo me encargare de controlar el nuevo mundo ―comentó con semblante taciturno.

―Yo seré el ángel que te acompañe ―le dijo la mujer con melancolía.

―Vamos a matar a cada uno de ellos y le mostrare a ese tal Dios quien manda.

―Yo seré capaz de morir por mi Dios ―le dijo con una sonrisa un poco triste y le tomó la mano.

Este le miró de forma fría y asintió con la cabeza, mirando el atardecer, mañana será un día que no podrá olvidarse, el juego comenzara en definitiva en la mañana. Pero el ser que se creía Dios no le tenía miedo a nada, todo por salvar el mundo con uno nuevo, y su amada ángel estaría allí para verlo todo.

El hombre miró su celular, un ruido raro acaba de salir de allí. Lo leyó, era un mensaje: _"Un hombre extraño persigue a Dios"_, pudo observar. Abrió sus ojos de espiral de punta a punta.

―Parece que es otro intruso que intenta eliminar a Dios ―se colocó un gorro negro―. Regresare pronto ―se va de la habitación donde se encontraban.

―… ―ella no habló y se escucho la puerta cerrarse. Miro su mano con un anillo, este es blanco y tiene el número dos. Miró por la ventana, esas nubes rojas no le gustaban del todo, pero aun así, ella como ángel volara para proteger a su Dios.

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

Ya todos estaban preparados. Para vivir, para morir. Cada uno estaba esperando a su contrincante y la única pista que tenían es el nombre de número diez y que su compañero es número nueve. Todos tenían algún punto en común, todos se reunirán de alguna manera, ya que tienen un único destino y es convertirse en… _Dios._

¿Quién se convertirá en Dios? Y ¿Cómo será el mundo que crearan cada uno de los diez miembros del _"Game Survival Akatsuki"? _Cada uno con diferentes ideologías y diferentes formas de ver la vida. Las maravillas de la vida que les han mostrado a estas personas que podrían volverlos locos. No pueden huir, solo pueden seguir en el juego, matar o suicidarse. ¿Qué harán para ganar? ¿Qué tipo de diario tendrán ellos que pueden leer el futuro?

_Solo diez miembros._

_Solo un ganador._

_Y tu… ¿Qué harías siendo el Dios del nuevo mundo?_

๑ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ .·´¯`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·´¯`·.¸¸ ๑

**Deidara-Inuzuka:**

_Yo y mis ideas locas. Perdonen si fue corto, es que quería dar una introducción de cómo será mi nuevo fic a ver si a alguno les gusta, creo que ninguno de Akatsuki ha sido de esta manera (?) y si ha sido no lo he leído. Esta vez no le cambie el sexo a nadie xD. ¿Ustedes creen que le cambie la personalidad a alguno? Es que muchas veces se me sale el OoC y entonces X_X… Rayos. Y a la final no se qué genero hacerlo. ¿Yo que haría siendo Dios? No sé, primero me haría Mangaka :'D y que Masashi Kishimoto-sensei no matara a los Akatsuki xD… Ha bueno no debo hablar mucho, me dicen si quiere que siga este mediocre fic. _


End file.
